Falling
by Elyndewen Startree
Summary: Sirius. The last hours, minutes, seconds until... . No slash intended anywhere, major Order of the Phoenix spoilers contained. Please review, I really really need to know that someone is reading and appreciating this!
1. Default Chapter

Falling  
by Elyndewen Startree  
  
Sirius felt awful.  
He felt confined.  
Bored even.  
As he sat in his ancestral home, he thought of how much he hated the place.  
He thought about how much he hated its past residents.  
He even thought about why he'd runaway.  
Sirius sighed.  
He had to think about something else, anything else.  
So he thought about Harry.  
Harry reminded him of James so much.  
Molly was right.  
Sometimes he did think that Harry was like James.  
Exactly like him.  
He leaned back in his chair in the cleaned drawing room.  
He had liked those weeks before Hogwarts started up again.  
Everyone around him.  
People.  
Lot's of people.  
Kreacher was no help.  
But it had been great, Harry and his friends here.  
Remus had been there too.  
And Hagrid.  
And Molly and Arthur.  
Moody and Tonks.  
He smiled as he thought of Tonks.  
The memory of "Nymphadora" always brought a smile to his face.  
A short lived one, to be sure.  
But a smile.  
After 12 years in Azkaban, and as many months locked in this house, it was  
almost  
foreign.  
Smiles.  
There hadn't been smiles here since August.  
When Harry arrived.  
Harry.  
He loved the boy like his own son.  
Harry.  
What could he be doing now?  
Harry.  
Why did Sirius have to think of him now?  
Right when everyone was gone.  
When he was feeling the loneliest he'd been feeling for months.  
Sirius lay deep in thought, for how long, he didn't khnow.  
He sat.  
For hours and hours.  
Suddenly, Albus was there.  
"Why now, Albus? Surely, you have business elsewhere."  
"Indeed no, Sirius. Harry needs your help."  
"Harry needs help?! Where is he?! Get me there, Albus! Where is he?!  
"In the Department of Mysteries, at the Ministry."  
"I know where it is, so get me there!!"  
Albus was faced with a dilemma.  
He couldn't take Sirius, he just couldn't.  
The price would be to high.  
He could feel it.  
Then he looked at Sirius.  
The man had been couped up for months, on his orders.  
Surely he owed him the rescue of his godson.  
Pity overcame sense.  
He nodded once.  
They rushed away.  
Sirius looked eagerly around the room.  
Harry was somewhere, nearby, he could feel it.  
But where?  
Then he heard Harry's voice in the next room.  
And he saw a boy fall.  
It wasn't Harry, it just couldn't be.  
But he couldn't be sure, confined as he was.  
So he had to get out.  
He had to disobey Dumbledore.  
If he didn't, Harry might die.  
And that couldn't happen.  
The prophecy.  
It couldn't come true.  
Not yet.  
Not like this.  
No, not like this.  
Sirius burst out of his hiding place.  
Harry.  
The fallen boy was standing again.  
He wasn't Harry.  
But Harry wasn't safe.  
He was being attacked by a woman.  
But who?  
Sirius groweled in rage.  
It was Bellatrix.  
That scum.  
That Voldemort supporting filth.  
He couldn't attack her.  
Awful, though she was.  
She was still his cousin.  
And that still mattered.  
Until she kept on attacking Harry.  
Family ties wouldn't help her now.  
They wouldn't prevent him.  
He dove forward.  
Harry.  
The boy couldn't be killed.  
He was the only hope for the Muggles.  
The only hope for the side of Good.  
Sirius's only remaining link to James.  
And he couldn't let her kill him.  
Harry.  
Harry.  
Harry.  
Suddenly, Sirius was falling.  
Down, far down.  
His side was a mass of pain.  
Was Harry safe?  
He had to be.  
Sirius's own life didn't matter anymore.  
Only Harry.  
Harry had to stay alive.  
Harry.  
Harry.  
And Sirius was falling.  
Fallling.  
Harry.  
Sirius crashed to the floor.  
Nothing could save him.  
Harry.  
He was gone.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this to Sirius Black, who shouldn't have died. Also to  
all those Harry Potter fans who miss him. We can miss him all we want. But  
he won't come back. And we know that. Unfortunatley.  
Why, J.K. Rowling?  
Why? 


	2. Author's Note

Hey there peeples, it's Elyndewen Startree your beloved author, who hopes that you will read this!!!!  
  
First I want to say that I really appreciate all your reviews, and hope that you'll send me more on this and other stories!!!!!!!!!  
  
Magic Carpet Ride: Stupid J.K. Rowling indeed! Anyway, why couldn't she have killed off Malfoy or something?  
  
Gabriela1: Did it make you cry? If it did, it worked.  
  
Valarauko: Well, he did threaten to kill Wormtail, and he was a real bully towards Snape (Snivelous-I laugh!), but he didn't do anything that would call for his cousin to kill him.  
  
My Counselor: Oh, who cares what you think, anyway! Oh well, at least you gave me a good review for once.  
  
SAKURA CHERRY BLOSSOM: Thank you for the review, I'm sending you a virtual box of tissues right now!  
  
Imp: Thank you for the review, totally agree. Read further, and I'll deal with your third paragraph-thingy.  
  
buttered-onions: still waiting for those reviews.  
  
Anyway, now that that's done, I can get to why I actually wrote this. I've re-read this a couple of times, and I'm wondering about how good it is. So, I want you to review me and tell me if you want me to continue/lengthen/revise this story (please specify).  
  
So, please answer and review if you read this!!  
  
--Elyndewen Startree  
  
WE LUV YOU AND MISS YOU, SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!! DIE, J.K. ROWLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
